The Best of Intentions
by Little Heart
Summary: Aubrie Cousland spared Loghain, never dreaming she could lose the love of her life. Now she had a chance to make things right between them, but could Alistair ever forgive her. Even if she had the best intentions.
1. Prologue

_a/n-I do not own Dragon Age, it is owned by BioWare. Also, this is my first fanfic, so reviews would be helpful. I hope you enjoy : )  
_

Prologue

"Alistair please don't do this." Aubrie begged him as he gathered his belongings. They were in Alistair's room, at Arl Eamon's Estate. Aubrie sat on the edge of the bed watching her love, trying her best not to cry. She was failing miserably, though she could not help herself. She was losing the last person in her life that really mattered, her whole reason for being. Without him, surely she could not survive.

She knew her actions would upset him. She even expected he might not want to talk to her for the rest of the night. However, she never imagined that he would want to leave.

"It's too late Aubrie." He spoke while he packed. "What you've done is unforgivable. What made you think it would be ok? That I would accept that slime as a brother? You should know me better than that."

"Alistair, please hear me out," she was still begging. She knew she must sound pathetic, but she was desperate. "I had a really good reason for choosing to spare Loghain's life."

"No Aubrie, it doesn't matter. It's over now." He finished packing and looked at her. "There's nothing you can do or say that will change my mind."

With that, he grabbed his pack and walked out the door of the guest room. She stood up and started to go after him. Before she could continue, however, the room began to spin. She started to fall back, then she felt someones arms around her. "Alistair," she moaned.

"No Tesero," Zevran said in his smooth Antivan accent. He had been standing outside the door and heard the whole thing. "It is I, your devoted assassin. I am bringing you to Wynne."

"No Zevran, we ha-have to st-stop Alistair." She was becoming hysteric. "W-We ha-have to ca-catch him"

As he laid her on the bed in Wynne's room, he said in a soothing voice, "Calm down Tesero. I will go find your Templar. For now let Wynne take care of you"

She watched him walk out of the room. She then turned to Wynne. "Alistair will come back to me, won't he Wynne."

Wynne could see the hope turn to despair in Aubrie's eyes and she wanted so much to assure her that he would. But she couldn't lie. All she could say was, "I hope so."

Aubrie felt sick and then suddenly she was retching over the side of the bed. After there was nothing left, she laid back down in a fetal position. She cried until sleep overtook her.

***

Hours later when she finally awoke, Wynne was sitting next to the bed. "You're awake, how do you feel?" she asked.

Aubrie sat up. Her head was pounding. "Like I've been up all night drinking Dwarven Ale." She looked down and saw that she was no longer in her own clothes. Instead she was wearing an outfit made for a man. "Wynne where are my clothes?"

"When you got sick, some of it got on your clothes." she answered. "So I asked Zevran if we could borrow one of his outfits. I know they are not fitting, but at least they are clean.

Aubrie felt embarrassed and she looked down at her hands. "Oh, thank you then."

"No bother." Wynne said with a small smile. Then she asked, "Aubrie, I hope you don't mind me asking, but...while I was changing your clothes, I noticed....some things. When was the last time you had your cycle?"

Aubrie felt herself start to blush. At first she was going to tell the elderly mage, that though she appreciated her concern, that was not something she wished to discuss. However, her words had her thinking. "Come to think of it, it's been a couple months. Why do you ask?"

The mage did not look surprised. "Aubrie, I believe you may be...with child."


	2. The First Year

Chapter 1-The first year

A year had gone by and Aubrie still could not rid herself of the memories from that fateful day. She could still remember vividly the anger and hatred in Alistair's eyes, anger  
and hatred for her, after she agreed to not only spare Loghain's life, but make him a Grey Warden as well. She'll never forget the words he whispered only to her to her before  
he stormed out of the Landsmeet, "Traitorous Bitch."

Later, when she and the rest of their companions returned to Arl Eamon's estate, she found him in his room packing. She tried to reason with him, make him understand her  
actions. However, Alistair's mind was made up. With a coldness in his voice, he had told her it was over.

The news that she was pregnant was bittersweet. Though she couldn't be happier about being a mom, knowing Alistair would not be by her side saddened her to no end. If it wasn't  
for her faithful companions, she did not know how she would've gotten through such an ordeal. Even Morrigan tried to comfort Aubrie those first few nights after the Landsmeet,  
though her words were not very comforting.

Aubrie remembered lying in bed those nights, Morrigan always coming in to check on her. She would sit on the side of the bed wiping the tears away from her friend's face. "He is  
a fool. He does not deserve these tears you cry for him. I do not even know what you saw in him," she continued. "He is whiny, dim-witted, and he eats way too much cheese."

Aubrie loved her friend for her efforts, so she never told her that those were the very traits (though she saw him as sensitive and goofy) she loved about Alistair. Along with  
his strong sense of justice. Which is why she was in her current situation.

Morrigan left the night before the battle with the Archdemon. Aubrie's suspicions had been confirmed by Riordan, a grey warden would have to die in order for the Archdemon to be  
defeated. Morrigan had a way out, a so-called loop hole, so that no grey warden would be sacraficed. Aubrie turned the offer down, however. She knew who she would sacrafice.  
Morrigan respected her friends decision, but explained that she would be leaving that night, though not before vowing that if she ever saw Alistair again, she would turn him  
into a toad. This earned Morrigan a small laugh from the Warden

After the Archdemon was defeated, Loghain of course was seen as the hero. She had regretted that part of her decision, but she was glad to have survived and she prayed to the  
Maker that Alistair was alive as well. Anora was grateful to Aubrie for sparing her father's life, though she never suspected Aubrie's intentions. She simply believed her father  
wanted the glory for himself. Although she never cared much for Anora, Aubrie felt sorry for her. She understood what it felt like to lose everyone you loved in such a short  
time.

Aubrie returned to Highever with her brother, whom she was finally reunited with after the battle. She was relieved when Wynne and Leiliana decided to tag along. During their  
adventures together she had come to view Wynne as a second mother and Leiliana as the sister she never had. Sten returned to his homelands. Before he left, however, he told her,  
"Warden, I am honored to have fought alongside you. You are the true hero." With tears in her eyes, Aubrie hugged the Qunari and told him she would never forget him. She also  
sent him with a batch of cookies. "Thank you, Kadan."

Ohgren and Shale decided to return to Orzammar, to help fight the lingering darkspawn in the deep roads. They paid a visit to the very pregnant Warden once to see how she was  
doing.

"It has become fat," Shale had said without any regards to her feelings, though Aubrie was not surprised. Shale was always quite blunt.

"Sodding Ancestors Shale, she's pregnant not fat," Ohgren reminded Shale. "Where else do you think the little bugger's going to go?"

Aubrie couldn't help but laugh. Despite Shale's remark she was happy to see both her friends. She had been feeling depressed those days, knowing that her child would soon arrive  
and Alistair would not be there when the time came. Although Zevran had made it his mission to find Alistair, whom after their argument seemed to dissappear off the face of  
Thedas, even if he did find him, she did not believe he would willingly return to her so quickly.

When the time did come, nothing could have prepared her for the pain. Though Wynne tried, her magic was doing little to lessen it. Leiliana stayed by her side the whole time,  
holding her hand and trying to keep her calm. When her daughter was born, she was surprised when she heard Wynne say, "Leiliana take the babe and clean her up, Aubrie you're  
not quite done yet. There's another head."

"WHAT?!" was all Aubrie could say before she felt the urge to push again and her son arrived. She could hear both babies crying as the two women cleaned them up. Then they  
brought the babies to Aubrie so she could hold them, one in each arm, while Wynne cleaned her up. She could not believe it. Twins! She decided to name the girl Alison Rose and  
the boy Duncan Bryce. She couldn't have been more proud.

Today the twins were six months old. Alison, whom she had nick-named AliRose, had taken most of her mothers features. Light skin, blonde hair, and green eyes. Though she did  
inherit her father's crooked grin. Duncan inherited everything from his father, including those beautiful brown eyes. She had just laid them down for a nap when Fergus told her  
that Arl Earmon was here to see her.

"Eamon, here, whatever for?" she asked confused. Though she and the Arl were on good terms, she was surprised that he would personally travel all the way to Highever from  
Redcliffe. Normally he would send a messenger.

"I don't know, but he said it was urgent." he answered.

"I guess I should go see what he needs."

She made her way to the main hall. "Eamon. It's good to see you again my friend," she said as she gave him a hug. "Though I'm surprised you traveled so far. Is there something  
amiss. Is Isolde alright, the baby?"

"Isolde is fine and so is the baby" he answered. It was then she noticed a worried look in his eyes. "It's Connor. The circle believes he's run away, but I don't. Connor was  
enjoying his studies at the circle. He was happy. There would be no reason for him to leave willingly. Gregoir has already sent some of his templars to find him, but I do not  
trust them. I need you and Alistair to find him before they do."

Aubrie was dumbfounded. As much as she loved and respected the Arl, surely he was asking too much from her. Especially since..."Eamon you are aware that I had twins just six  
months ago, and I don't know where Alistair is."

Suddenly she heard a familiar voice. "I believe this is where I can be of service."

"Zevran." She ran over to the blonde elf and gave him a big hug. "I'm so glad to see you. I was beginning to worry. Wait, you found Alistair?"

"I have."


	3. Confronting Alistair

Chapter 2-Confronting Alistair

"Lothering," she answered with astonishment. "Why in all of Thedas would he go to Lothering? I didn't think there was anything left to the village."

"After the Archdemon was defeated, the survivors from Lothering returned to the village to rebuild," Eamon answered. "It seems Alistair followed them."

"It appears, Tesero," Zevran began, "that your love has blended in as a surviving refugee. He spends most his time and coin in the tavern. When he rests, it is outside in his  
tent...alone."

Aubrie had to smile. Zevran knew exactly what her next question was going to be.

"So now that you know where Alistair is, will you agree to help find my son," Eamon asked hopefully.

"Eamon, I would love to, but..." she began.

"Don't worry about the twins, I will gladly care for them while your gone," Leiliana interrupted.

"Lili, have you been standing there the whole time?" Aubrie asked.

"Yes, now get Alistair and find Connor," she ordered.

"Wynne and I will be traveling with you, Tesero, so you will not be alone." Zevran assured her.

"I guess the decision has already been made for me." Aubrie was outnumbered 4-1. "Alright, I'll help you Eamon."

"Thank the Maker," He replied with a sigh of relief.

A few hours later, after she had packed and said her goodbyes, Aubrie, Wynne, and Zevran made their way to Lothering. They had a long journey ahead of them so they opted to take  
some horses to speed up the journey.

Aubrie, however, was in no hurry to see Alistair. Although she still loved him, and prayed to the Maker everyday that Zevran would find him, she did not know what she would say  
to him. She feared is reaction, as well. Did he still despise her? Would he tell her she was wasting her time and that he never wanted to see her again? Or would he have  
forgiven her? Would he tell her he missed her and that he loved her, that he would never let her go again.

Though she wished the latter to be true, she did not believe it was, since he never came back to her.

Aubrie's stomach was still in knots when they arrived in Lothering. It was as Eamon had said. The village had been rebuilt and it seemed to be growing in size. There were more  
houses than before. Aubrie smiled as she watched the people going on about their lives as if the Blight had never really happened. It did her heart good, knowing she was part of  
the reason they could. However, her frown returned when she remembered she was here to find Alistair. She did not think he would welcome her with open arms.

She couldn't have been more right. After Zevran informed her that he usually spent his time in the at tavern this time of night, she asked him and Wynne to stay behind so she  
could talk to Alistair alone first. When she walked into the tavern she spotted him right away. He was sitting at the bar telling one of his half-witted jokes to a redheaded  
barmaid. The barmaid then giggled and playfully slapped Alistair on the shoulder. The wench was flirting with him, and he was flirting right back! Of course this did not sit  
well with Aubrie, but she was cunning. She walked up behind Alistair, wrapped her arms around is waist and whispered in his ear, "Hello Love."

He turned around and looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

Although he did not look happy to see her, Aubrie continued her little charade. Bringing her arms around his neck, she made a little pout face and said, "Well the children are  
in bed and you promised me some good lovin' tonight."

The barmaid looked from Alistair to Aubrie then back to Alistair. "Alistair, you never told me you were married."

"Yes well it's news to me too," he answered, but the barmaid just scoffed and walked away, leaving Alistair alone with Aubrie. He pulled her arms out from around his neck. "What  
are you doing here Aubrie? Did you think you could come to me and all would be forgiven? That I would take you back after what you did? I meant what I said Aubrie. It's over. I  
don't want to see you again."

"Alistair I'm not here for me." she answered calmly, though calm was not what she felt. She had expected Alistair to say those words, yet they still hurt. But she would not  
allow him to see her cry, not this time. "Eamon sent me. Connor's missing and he wants us to find him."

"Look, I'm sorry about Connor, but Eamon has his own knights," he replied. "Tell him to send some of them to search for Connor. I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Eamon doesn't trust anyone else. Alistair I'm not asking you to do this for me," Aubrie's voice cracked. His words were like a knife to her heart, but then she regained her  
composure. "I'm asking you to do this for Eamon, the man who helped raise you."

Alistair thought about what she said for a moment, then he said, "If I do this, you have to promise me one thing. Promise me, that you will not try to ask for my forgiveness,  
that you understand things are truly over between us. After we find Connor, I will come back here to Lothering and you will return to whatever life you have in Highever." he saw  
her look away. "Promise me Aubrie," he said bringing her attention back to him.

Aubrie could feel the tears threatening to fall from her eyes, but she looked at Alistair and said "You have my word."

Alistair let out a sigh and said. "Then let's go get Connor."


	4. Memories

Chapter 3-Memories

Alistair was at odds with himself. Aubrie's arms around him had felt so right. A part of him wanted to trap her to him, kiss her senseless, then take her back to his tent and  
make love to her until both their energies had been spent. She was still the most beautiful woman he had ever known and he could not deny that he still loved her.

Then his mind went back to Ostagar and Duncan. Loghain betrayed them all when he retreated. He deserved to die, and he wanted so much to be the one to strike the killing blow.  
Aubrie had taken that away from him, however, when she made him a grey warden. Alistair had never felt so betrayed in his life. It didn't help matters any when he learned  
Loghain had died in the battle against the Archdemon, and that he was deemed as the Hero of Fereldon. A hero, of all things. The man allowed slavery of elves, left the king, his  
own son-in-law to die in battle, and had an alliance with a murderer, the very same man who murdered Aubrie's family. Yet she spared him and made him a hero. He didn't think he  
could ever forgive her for it.

When they left the tavern, they walked over to where Wynne and Zevran had been waiting for them. He was glad to see Wynne. "Wynne it's good to see you again," he gave her a  
small hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh Alistair, there's still some strength in these old bones," she answered with a smile. "What about you? Are you taking good care of yourself?"

Alistair grinned. "Well not as much as you would probably like, but I'm getting by." Then he looked at Zevran. "Aubrie, you're still keeping this elf around?"

Aubrie smiled at Zevran. "Of course. He's proven quite useful. He helped me find you."

Zevran wrapped an arm around Aubrie's waist. "That's right. There's nothing I wouldn't do for this beautiful woman right here." Then he added with a wink to Alistair, "Including  
warm her bed at night, if she so wished."

For a quick second, Alistair wanted to punch the elf. How dare he say such things about _his_ Aubrie, but then he remembered that she wasn't _his_ Aubrie anymore. If she wished to have  
her bed warmed by the elf, that was her right, though it did not sit well with him. He snapped his attention back to the task at hand. "So what do we do now?" he asked.

Always the leader, Aubrie responded, "Well I think we should travel to the circle first, ask some questions, see if anyone had seen or heard anything the night Connor  
disappeared."

"I think that is a good idea," Wynne said before adding "Though, I think a good nights rest is in order. These old bones can only take so much."

Aubrie smiled. "I agree Wynne, a good nights rest would do us all good."

They decided to set up camp near Alistair's tent. Even though the nights events had exhausted Aubrie, she couldn't sleep. There was a couple times when she had thought she saw a  
part of the old Alistair. When he turned around and saw her for the first time, for a moment he looked happy to see her. Then that scene with Zevran. She swore she saw, what, a  
flash of jealousy? She dared to hope.

Then her thoughts brought her to Zevran. Though she knew what Zevran told Alistair was true, she also knew he only said what he did for Alistair's benefit. Her friend was  
purposely trying to make Alistair jealous. She smiled at the thought of the former crow. He was ever faithful. That night Alistair left, he had tried to catch the ex-templar, to  
reason with him for her sake. However, due to her little episode, Alistair had disappeared before he could. Then after the blight, when he decided to find Alistair for her, she  
couldn't have been more grateful. She knew she needed to find Alistair, but she was in no condition to do so. A couple times he would stop in and check to make sure she wasn't over exerting herself. Any other woman would probably easily fall in love with the handsome elf, but not Aubrie. No, Aubrie's heart belonged to a man who didn't return her feelings. Probably always would.

Finally her thoughts brought her to the twins. She was going to have to tell Alistair. How, she did not know. How would he take it? Would he even believe her? She thought back  
to a happier time during the blight, (strange how she could put them together in the same sentence) her and Alistair were laying in their tent after a long passionate night.  
They were laying on their sides, Alistair behind Aubrie with his arm wrapped around her waist. She was telling him how she fantasized their future together. In her fantasy, they  
owned a little house in Highever with at least three kids running around. It was then she felt Alistair tense up behind her. "What is it Love?" she had asked.

That's when he told her that it was nearly impossible for the two of them to have children. She was disappointed at first, but then she told him that as long as she had him, it  
didn't matter.

She laughed when she thought of her current situation. She had the kids, but not Alistair. Not that she would rather have it the other way around now. She loved her babies, and  
if wasn't for them, she would've gladly sacrificed herself to the Archdemon. She just would rather have her cake and eat it too.

All these thoughts were leaving Aubrie even more exhausted than before. She closed her eyes and allowed herself the sleep she so desperately needed.

***

Their visit to the Circle turned out better than they hoped.

Not only could Connor's roommates give a full description of Connor's kidnapper, whom Aubrie recognized as Ser Gordon, a knight from Highever, but they also claimed they  
overheard the knight telling Connor he was taking him to Denerim. When asked if this information had been relayed to Irving or Gregoir, the apprentices shook their heads,  
responding that they feared for Connor's safety.

As they left for Denerim, Aubrie heard Alistair say something about this being an easy mission. Aubrie couldn't help but wonder if it was _too_ easy.


	5. Understanding

Chapter 4-Understanding

They set up camp half-way to Denerim. They were tired and it was a long trek to Denerim. Wynne went to bed as soon as her tent was ready. Aubrie was worried about her. She knew Wynne's days were numbered, but she prayed to the Maker that he wouldn't take her too soon. Zevran, in an attempt to provoke Alistair, offered the share his tent with Aubrie who of course refused. "No. Oh well. Alistair you'll have to tell me one day what it takes to bed this beautiful woman." Zevran said before he entered his tent, leaving a shocked Aubrie and a blushing Alistair.

Aubrie didn't feel like going to sleep yet. She still couldn't get the Circle out of her mind. Maybe it was just because she was used to challenges in her adventures, but things just didn't seem right. What would a knight from Highever have against Connor? She couldn't help thinking that this might be a trap, or that maybe Connor wasn't kidnapped at all. What if he did run away from the Circle and his friends were just trying to protect him? If that were the case, how did they know the knight.

Aubrie really wanted to talk to someone, but since Wynne and Zevran were already asleep, that only left Alistair. She watched him as poked at the fire. She didn't think he would want to talk considering he'd pretty much been giving her the cold shoulder the whole time. Well she wouldn't know unless she tried.

"Alistair can I talk to you about something?" She looked over at Alistair with uncertainty.

To her surprise he answered. "Sure, why not?"

"Well," she began. "I was thinking about what happened at the Circle. It just seemed simple...too simple. I mean, if what the apprentices said were true, why didn't anyone try to stop the knight? Why would they allow someone to take Connor without at least trying to help him."

"I don't know," he answered. "So what are you saying? That you think we're being led into a trap."

"Well that's one of the conclusions I came to." she replied.

Alistair threw up his hands. "Great, not only am I stuck on another mission with you, but it's possible I'm being led into a trap. I knew I should have just stayed in Lothering."

Aubrie had enough. "That's it, Alistair Theirin," she yelled. "I'm sick of the insults. You have no right to judge me, not when you never listened to my side of the story."

"What 'other side' could there be," he argued. "You allowed the man who let Duncan die, to live. Duncan deserved to be avenged that day at the Landsmeet, and I should have been the one to avenge him. But you took that away from me. You got your vengeance with Howe. Why couldn't you let me have mine?"

"Is that was this is all about?" she lowered her voice. "Vengeance. Well let me tell you Alistair Theirn, it's not all it's cracked up to be. Killing Howe did not bring my parents back, just as killing Loghain would not bring Duncan back. He's gone forever. You need to let go and move on." She moved closer to him, bringing her hand up to touch his cheek. She spoke softly. "You'd be surprised what the future could hold for you."

She could still see the doubt in his eyes. She lowered hand and dropped her gaze from his. "It doesn't matter does it. Your mind is made up." The tears were threatening her eyes. She turned and ran off into the woods before he could watch them fall.

"Alistair what did you do to her?" he heard Wynne say behind him.

"Nothing," he whined. "She started it."

Wynne walked over to stand next to him. "Alistair, you're a grown man, not a child who just got caught fighting with another child."

"I know Wynne," he replied. "But I just don't understand her. Why would she let him live?"

"Perhaps that's a question you should ask her, and this time listen to her," she scolded before getting up to go back to her tent. "You'd be surprised what you could learn."

Alistair thought about it. Wynne was right. He really should let Aubrie explain herself. He owed her that much. "Guess I better go find her." he said to himself.

***

He found her sitting on the ground next to a nearby creek, her arms wrapped around her knees which were drawn up to her chest. She was looking straight ahead, deep in thought. Alistair sat down next to her. "Did I ever tell you that I'm a bastard."

She smiled and nodded slightly. "You have."

He laughed. "Yes well I'm telling you again. I'm a bastard." Then he became serious. "Aubrie I'm sorry. You're right. I shouldn't judge you without hearing you out. I'm willing to listen now.

"Remember all the times we would find random books during our quests." she asked

He nodded. He did not know where this was going, but he promised he would listen.

"Well I kept some of them," she explained. "The ones about the Grey Wardens and the past Blights anyway. I wanted to understand more about the order and what our real purpose was. I read about the different Grey Wardens who defeated the Archdemons from the other Blights."

"Sounds rather boring." he interrupted.

"It was actually quite fascinating." she claimed. "However, as my research continued, I noticed that nothing was mentioned about the Grey Wardens after the Blights. I began to fear something terrible had happened to them." Then she looked at Alistair. "I know there were three of us at the time of the Landsmeet, but I didn't think it would be enough. When Riordan mentioned making Loghain a Grey Warden, I accepted. I knew it wasn't what you wanted, but I thought you trusted me enough to accept my decision."

Alistair winced. That was a dig at him, but he knew he deserved it.

Aubrie continued. "The night before the final battle, Riordan confirmed my fears. Because of the taint in our blood, when a Grey Warden kills the Archdemon, its essence travels to the Grey Warden...killing the Grey Warden."

Aubrie gave Alistair a moment to let it sink in. Then she went on, "Riordan offered to strike the final blow, but he said if he failed, the duty would fall to myself or Loghain. Riordan did in fact fail, so it was up to us. I made Loghain sacrifice himself, though it wasn't difficult to convince him. I think he wanted to glory. Although I regret that he was seen as a hero, I don't regret my decision. I know you Alistair, you would've never let sacrifice myself. So if Loghain dying a hero means you're still alive, then I don't care if you hate me for it, I would make the same decision in a heartbeat. I could not go on living knowing you weren't"

She stood up and started to walk away but Alistair called after her. "Aubrie wait."

Slowly she turned around. Alistair walked up to her. She was crying. Alistair felt a pain in his heart. He did this to her. Maker he was a bastard. Cupping her face in both hands, he wiped away her tears with her thumb. "I understand now why you did what you did and...I'm sorry. You're right I should have trusted your decision." Aubrie's tears began to flow more freely. Alistair pulled her against him, letting her head rest on his chest while she cried. "Aubrie please don't cry. Maker, I'm such a fool."

"Alistair I've missed you so much." She looked up at him. "Do you know what it's been like living all this time without you. Never knowing where you were, wondering if you were ok."

"I think I have a pretty good idea," he answered. "More than you could possibly know." Then his arms tightened around her and before she knew it, he was kissing her. It was slow at first. Just two sets of lips fused together as one. Then Alistair's lips parted and Aubrie followed his lead. The kiss soon turned hot and passionate as his tongue found hers. Aubrie's arms came up around Alistair's neck and she became lost in his kiss. It was as if the whole world disappeared and all that was left was her and Alistair. She didn't want it to end, ever.

It had to, however. They had to find Connor. It was obvious he was in some kind of danger and they needed to find him before something awful happened. Reluctantly she broke the kiss. "As much a I would love to stay here kissing you forever, unfortunately we need to get some rest before we head off to Denerim tomorrow."

Alistair laughed. "You're right. If we keep this up, I don't think I would be able to keep my hands off you long enough for either of us to get any rest." Then in a seductive voice he said, "Just so you know, when this is over, I'm going to drag you to the nearest place with a bed and make mad passionate love to you until you can't take it anymore."

She moaned. "I'm going to hold you to that promise." But her sadness returned when she remembered she had yet to tell him about the twins.

Concerned, Alistair asked, "What's the matter?"

"Hmm?" she hadn't realized Alistair had noticed her change in behavior. She sighed. Now was not the time to tell him. "Oh, nothing, I'm just worried about Connor. Let's head back to camp, shall we?"

"Of course, My Lady." They walked back to camp hand in hand.


	6. The Gift

Chapter 5-The Gift

Aubrie awoke to the smell of fish cooking. After dressing into her armor, she exited the tent to find Alistair cutting up a cooked fish and throwing the pieces into last nights leftover stew. She walked over to him and kissed his cheek. Seeing about half a dozen fish on the ground she said, "You've been busy."

"I couldn't sleep last night," he replied. "I was thinking about what you said, how you had your suspicions. Aubrie, why didn't you tell me?"

"Would it have mattered? From what you said, avenging Duncan was the only thing on your mind when it came to Loghain." She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. Their faces were only inches apart "And I know you Alistair. You would've still wanted to take the final blow, and I couldn't live with that."

"You're right, I would have. And I guess that wouldn't be all that great because then I couldn't do this," he said before covering the distance between them and capturing her lips with his. This was no ordinary kiss. This was a year's worth of pent up frustration and need. Tongues were tangling and teeth were nipping. If it weren't for the sound of someone clearing their throat, Alistair would've taken her right there.

"I'm very glad the two of you made up," Wynne began. "But the rest of us don't want to see devouring each others faces either."

"I don't know Wynne," Zevran said. "I was rather enjoying it, though it would've been better if I was in the mix."

Alistair scowled. "Creepy."

Aubrie laughed. "Well now that you two are up, I suppose we better have some breakfast and be on our way."

"From the looks of things, you two already had you breakfast." Zevran said while grabbing a bowl of stew.

This time it was Aubrie's turn to scowl. "Eat your stew Zevran."

***

Before they left Aubrie pulled Alistair aside. "Let me see your sword and shield."

"Why?" he said confused.

"Don't argue, just let me see them," she said.

He obliged. The sword was a simple steel sword. Though it could do some damage she didn't feel it would be enough. The shield was pathetic. If they should find any bandits or lingering darkspawn, it would never protect him.

Aubrie threw them into the fire.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" Alistair whined.

"Come with me." He followed her as she walked over to her horse. "Now close your eyes."

"Why, you're not going to kill me are you?" he asked.

She glared at him.

"Alright, alright. I'm closing them."

She pulled the two gifts out of the pack on her horse. "Okay, open your eyes."

He did. At first he didn't get it. Then recognition sunk in. "It's Duncan's shield, I recognize the crest." He looked at the sword. "And that's his sword. Where did you find these?"

"The shield was in a warehouse in Denerim. I was going to give it to you after the Landsmeet, but..." her voice trailed off. She didn't want to get into that again.

"I'm so sorry, Aubrie." he said sadly.

"Don't worry about it. It's in the past." she assured him. "Anyway I found the sword when I went back to Ostagar after the final battle."

"Wow, I can't believe this," he said still in shock. Then he looked at her lovingly "How can I ever repay you."

"Well," she said wrapping her arms around his neck. "You can start by kissing me."

"What can I say," Alistair began. "My wish is your command."

***

Their remaining trip to Denerim went smoothly, for the most part. There was a set of bandits who thought they would get in their way. They were simple bandits, however, and it didn't take much to run them off. Besides, it gave Alistair a chance to test his new shield and sword.

When they reached Denerim's city gates, they left their horses near some trees. Before they walked through the gates, Alistair pulled Aubrie aside, letting Zevran and Wynne walk in ahead of them.

Aubrie noticed that he seemed nervous. "Alistair are you ok?

"Aubrie, I've been thinking, and I love you, you know that right. And well, I don't know how to ask you this," he stammered. "Oh Maker, I'm making a mess of this. Aubrie, will you marry me?"

Aubrie was stunned. "What?"

"I know this isn't the most romantic setting, but I can't help it." He looked into her eyes. "I want you to be my wife. Please say you'll marry me."

Aubrie looked at the ground, then looked back at Alistair. "I'm sorry Alistair, but...I can't"

Then she walked through the gates leaving Alistair with his jaw on the ground.


	7. What Happened?

Chapter 6-What Happened?

Alistair stared at Aubrie in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he heard. She couldn't marry him? Why not? He had forgiven her for sparing Loghain. Maybe she hadn't forgiven him for leaving. Or maybe there was someone else.

Alistair had been so caught up in the fact that Aubrie was back in his life, that it never occurred to him that there might be another man in her life. He knew _he_ could never be with another woman. Sure, he would flirt a little but that's as far as it would go. In the end, his heart belonged solely to Aubrie. She was his first and she would be his last. Besides, he knew there would be no other woman who could put up with his half-witted jokes, and he had nothing else to offer.

Aubrie, however, was different. She was intelligent, charming, and the most beautiful woman he had ever known. And he, he had left her without so much as a backwards glance. So why wouldn't some knight in shining armor be able to rescue the brokenhearted beauty and then sweep her off her feet. Or elf for that matter.

Alistair decided he was just meant to be alone for the rest of his life. He might as well finish this mission then go back to Lothering and drown his sorrows in ale. At least when he was drunk he could pretend he was happy.

***

Aubrie couldn't believe it. He asked her to marry him. She should be happy. She should be jumping into his arms with a thousand yeses. Instead she had told him she couldn't and in doing so, probably shut the door on any chance they had at salvaging their relationship.

Aubrie knew she was a fool, but how could she say yes when he didn't know all the facts. It just wouldn't be fair. He may not even want to marry her once he finds out the truth.

Aubrie was so lost in her thoughts that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. Suddenly she felt herself bump into someone, knocking them over in the process. She held out her hand to help the person up.

"I'm so sorry, Maker I'm such a klu..." she stopped, stunned at who she was looking at. "Connor?"

"Yes ma'am, it's me," he responded.

Before she could ask him if he was ok, what was he doing here, or anything at all, she heard Alistair yell "Aubrie, look out!"

It was too late, however. She felt a pain in her head and blackness engulfed her.

***

When she awoke, she was laying in bed. The room was familiar, but it took her a few moments to register where she was. When it clicked, she was confused. She was at Eamon's Estate, but how on Thedas did she get here? She sat up and looked around the room. She saw Alistair standing near the fire with his back to her.

"Alistair?" she asked.

He turned around. "You're awake, thank the Maker," he said walking over and taking her hand. "I was worried."

"Alistair, why are we here?" she asked confused. Then she rubbed her temples. "And why is my head pounding?"

"Here," he said handing her a mug. "Drink this. Wynne said it would help with your headache."

Aubrie took a sip and grimaced. "Ugh, what's in this?"

"Wynne said not to ask. She said she knows it taste awful, but you have to drink it." he replied. "She said if you don't, then I was to force it down your throat."

Aubrie gave him a pouty look. "You wouldn't do that to me, would you?"

Alistair looked at her. His heart melted every time she gave that look. Maker, but he was a fool for her. "If it meant making you better I would. But I wouldn't like it, so drink up so I don't have to."

"Oh alright," she conceded. "So you never answered my first question. Why are we here?

"Well, let's see," he began. "Do you remember bumping into Connor?"

She nodded.

"Well right afterward, Zevran hit you in the head with the blunt end of his dagger. I tried to warn you but it was too late. I tried to go after him, but Wynne paralyzed me. She made me promise not hurt Zevran, and then she would let me go."

Aubrie stared at him baffled. "I don't understand. Why would Zevran do such a thing, and why would Wynne stop you?"

"Oh it gets better," he replied. "After she let me go, Eamon showed up. Apparently, Connor has been with Eamon the whole time. He was never kidnapped. Aubrie do you know what's going on."

Aubrie shook her head. "No, I'm just as astonished as you. But I plan to find out."

"No need," he said. "Eamon said once you woke and were feeling better, for you and I to meet him downstairs and he would explain everything."

"Guess we better get going then," she said trying to stand. She was still a little dizzy, however, so she needed Alistair's help. After her dizziness subsided, Alistair still continued to hold her. For a moment, she thought he was going to kiss her. She wanted him to kiss her, but she knew it wouldn't be right. Reluctantly she stepped out of his arms. "I'm fine now, thank you. We should go find out what kind of mischief our friends are up to."

She started to walk away, but Alistair grabbed her wrist and pulled her against him. Before she could protest, his mouth claimed hers in a hard kiss. She tried to resist, but it was useless. Finally need took over and she parted her lips to allow his tongue to find hers. His grip on her wrist loosened and she was able to bring her hands to his shoulders. She felt one of his hands on her waist while the other had found it's way from her back to her hind-quarters. His kiss deepened as his tongue began exploring her mouth. Aubrie did not want this to stop.

It did though, abruptly in fact. One minute he was kissing her, and the next Aubrie was watching him walk out the bedroom door without a word, leaving behind a very confused Aubrie.


	8. Revelations

Chapter 7-Revelations

Aubrie was still confused as she headed to the main hall of the Arl's Estate. She wanted to talk to Alistair, find out why he left the room so suddenly. However, now was not the time. Eamon was waiting for them.

When she reached the main hall she noticed Alistair was glaring at Zevran. He looked as if he wanted to murder the elf. Not that she blamed him. She herself wanted to know why he felt the need to bop her on the head, though she didn't feel the need to kill him.

Zevran himself looked...wait a minute. Was Zevran nervous, she thought to herself. She studied his face a little longer. He was! The always calm cool and collected former assassin, was actually sweating. She almost laughed at the sight. What could be causing this ever so smooth elf such dilemma? He wasn't afraid of Alistair, was he?

She was just about to walk over to Zevran, to find out what was wrong, when Eamon arrived. Instead she decided to stand near Alistair in hopes of keeping him from _actually _murdering Zevran.

"You're all here, good." Eamon stated. "Alistair and Aubrie, I would like to start off by telling you that we all love you both very much, and everything we've done is out of the goodness of hearts."

"Why am I beginning to feel like a small child who's just been punished for doing something very bad?" he quietly asked so only Aubrie would hear.

She smirked. "I know exactly what you mean."

Eamon continued. "The idea began after the Archdemon was defeated. Aubrie as much as you tried to hide it, everyone knew you were miserable. We had hoped, though, that returning home with your brother would help. However, when I would write to Fergus to ask about your well being, he would tell me how you would put on a smile in front of others, but when you were alone he could hear the crying."

Alistair could feel his heart sink into his stomach. Had he really caused her that much pain. He turned his head to watch Aubrie as she spoke.

"I had hoped no one heard." She felt embarrassed. "I was so weak."

"My dear, crying over a lost love does not make you weak." Eamon assured her. "Though it didn't make any of us happy that you were unhappy. So we devised a plan. First we needed to find Alistair. That's where Zevran comes in. Due to his former career, he knew the best way to find a person."

"It didn't make it any easier though." Zevran chimed in. "It still took me almost a year to find him."

"The next step was deciding how to bring you both together." Eamon carried on. "We knew the chances of Alistair going back to Aubrie on his own were...well let's face it Alistair, you wouldn't have would you?"

Alistair tried to argue, but Eamon knew him too well. "No, Eamon, I wouldn't have." he admitted. He looked at Aubrie. He could see the tears welling up in her eyes. He wanted to beat himself for what he did to her.

Eamon looked at Aubrie. "And Aubrie, you wouldn't have left your..."

Aubrie glared at him. She still hadn't told Alistair and she didn't want him finding out this way.

"Duties," Eamon continued. "Not unless there was a possible life or death situation."

She nodded. "You're right."

"So we decided to tell you Connor was in trouble," Eamon told her. "You've always had a soft spot for the boy and we knew it was the only way you'd even think about leaving your duties behind."

"But actually getting me to leave them behind, was a different story." she said. "So I'm guessing this is where Leliana comes in. You knew I would feel better about leaving them if she were taking care of them."

"Right," Eamon agreed.

"So where does Wynne fit into all this?" Alistair asked.

Finally Wynne spoke. "For safety, of course. You should never go on a dangerous mission without a healer."

Aubrie smiled. "Plus, she's the only person you listen to Alistair. You have a lot of respect for her. If I still couldn't get you to listen to me, they knew Wynne could."

"You all know me too well." Alistair replied. "So how did everything else come into play, such as the circle and Ser Gordon?"

"Ser Gordon used to be a Templar before he was recently hired as a guard in Highever." Eamon stated. "With his permission, we asked the apprentices to describe him as Connor's kidnapper. Irving and Gregoir were both aware of the plan. Actually Connor was only here to visit the new baby."

"What about me getting knocked out." Aubrie directed her question at Zevran.

"Tesero, I am very sorry about that." Zevran looked at her sadly. "I never meant to hurt you, only to distract you long enough for Connor to get away. I guess I didn't know my own strength. We just wanted to get you two reacquainted.

Alistair was annoyed by this point. "Well we did get reacquainted, and it only caused more heartbreak." He paused for a moment to cool down. "Look, I'm sure I speak for both of us when I say we appreciate what you tried to do. And in a way you helped us, truly.''

Alistair looked at Aubrie, then continued. "But you wasted your time. Aubrie and I are no longer lovers, and we never will be again." He then walked out of the room.

Zevran walked over to Aubrie and held her in his arms as her tears began to fall. "I'm so sorry, Tesero. For everything."

"Aubrie, you have to tell him. Even if it does not bring you together, he should know the truth." Wynne explained.

Aubrie nodded her head as she wiped her tears away. "You're right Wynne. I'll go now. Thank you all for what you tried to do. I know you did it out of love."

Aubrie followed after Alistair, hoping what she was about to tell him wouldn't make him hate her.


	9. A New Beginning

Chapter 8-A New Beginning.

After Alistair returned to his room he decided to pack. He couldn't bear to be here with her another minute. It hurt too much. He loved her more than he ever thought it possible to love someone. She was his soul. It was obvious she still had feelings for him too. He read it in her eyes earlier, felt it when he kissed her. However, if there was someone else in her life, the best thing he could do for them both, was leave.

He had just finished gathering the rest of his things, when he heard a knock on the door. He knew who it was, but he still asked. "Who is it?"

***

Aubrie was nervous. No, more like scared. She was more scared than she was when she faced the Archdemon, and that was pretty scary. She couldn't help it though. She was about to tell the man she has loved for the past two years, that he is the father of six month old twins. How does one tell somebody that their a father? She was about to find out.

"Alistair it's me, can we talk?"

"About what?" he asked through the door.

"I'd rather not talk about it with everyone else," she replied. "Could you just let me in."

For a moment she thought he might tell her to go away. Not that she would have. He had to know about the twins first.

Finally he opened the door allowing her to walk in.

"You're getting ready to leave I see," she said noticing the pack on his bed.

Alistair nervously ran his hand through his hair. "Yes, well I figured since we no longer have to track down a kidnapped boy, there's no point in me sticking around."

"What about us?" Aubrie asked quietly.

"Aubrie there is no us." There was a sorrow in his eyes. "You made that perfectly clear when you told me you couldn't marry me, which you never did say why. Not that it matters, I figured it out."

"You did?" Aubrie was surprised. How did he figure _that_ out.

"Yes, I know there's someone else," he answered. "Not that I'm upset, well actually I am, but not at you. You deserve to be happy. I just hope he treats you right."

"Wait, you think there's another man in my life." Aubrie would've laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. Plus, She didn't want to make him feel bad. "Alistair, you have always been the only man I've ever loved, the only man I ever will love."

"You love me?" he asked hopefully.

She smiled. "Yes Alistair, more than you could ever dream possible."

Alistair groaned and then before she knew it, he had her backed against the door and he was kissing her.

It was the most intimate kiss Aubrie had ever experienced. Full of passion, love, and tenderness, she felt as if she were floating. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself closer to him. She demanded more, which Alistair was more than happy to accommodate. Tongues mingled and explored, then mingled again.

Aubrie knew she should put a stop to this and tell Alistair why she was here. However, need was taking over and she decided she would have this night with him, even if it was their last.

Alistair moved his hands from her waist to cup the bottom of her rear, lifting her up so her legs could wrap around her waist. He walked her over to the end of the bed, never breaking the kiss until he set her down.

Slowly they undressed each other, as they pressed light kisses to the newly exposed body parts. Soon everything was exposed and their mouths once again came together in a hungry kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Aubrie backed up slowly to the head of the bed and Alistair followed, slowly stretching himself on top of her. She could feel the proof of his desire for her between her thighs. He was ready and so was she.

Aubrie wrapped her legs around his hips, to allow him easier access. As he entered her, his lips found hers in a demanding, yet passionate kiss.

Down below, the rhythm was slow at first. Each stroke was soft and sensual. Before long, however, his thrusts had quickened leaving them both panting. He wanted this to last, but it had been too long since he last held her like this. He loved her and needed to feel that release with her.

Soon Aubrie's thighs clenched his hips. He could feel her losing control. Finally her hips bucked against his and he could feel her contracting around him. Alistair couldn't take it anymore. He thrust into her one final time, before following her over the edge.

A few minutes later, Alistair rolled off her, onto his side. She also turned to her side, curling up next to him with her back to him. Alistair brought his arm around her waist and kissed the back of her neck. "I love you." he whispered.

She smiled. "I love you too."

They laid there for a time until finally they succumbed to their exhaustion and slept.

***

A few hours later Aubrie awoke. She felt cold. It didn't take her long to realize Alistair was no longer in bed with her. At first she panicked. Surely he hadn't left already. However, relief flooded through her when she glanced up and saw him standing near the fire.

As if sensing he was being watched, Alistair turned. "You're awake." he said walking towards her.

"So are you." She replied.

He reached the bed and laid down next to her, taking her in his arms and kissing her lightly on the lips. "I couldn't sleep." He became serious. "Aubrie we need to talk."

She closed her eyes. She was hoping it could wait til morning, but she knew he was right. She wiggled out of his arms and sat up, leaning back against the headboard. "Ok, let's talk."

He did the same. "I need to know what our future holds. You said you couldn't marry me, but you also said that there's nobody else in your life. You also admitted that you loved me. So, I guess I'm confused."

Aubrie looked down at her hands nervously. "Alistair, there's something I haven't told you yet."

Alistair stiffened beside her. "What haven't you told me?"

"Alistair I..." Here goes, the scariest thing she's ever done. "Alistair, that night after the Landsmeet, I found out I was pregnant."

Alistair was stunned. "You were pregnant?" He still didn't quite understand. However, realization soon hit him like a ton of bricks. "Wait, we...we had a baby. I'm a...I'm a father?"

She nodded. "We had two babies, actually, a boy and a girl."

"You mean...twins?"

Again she nodded.

Alistair was still in shock. Wow, he was a father. To twins. "What are their names?"

"Alison Rose and Duncan Bryce." she answered.

Aubrie watched him. She wasn't sure what he was thinking and it scared her. But then he did something that completely surprised her. In one swift move he pulled her to his lap and kissed her. "I'm a father," he whispered afterward. He was smiling.

Tears of joy started running down her face. "You mean you're not mad."

"Why would I be mad. I've always wanted a family with you, I just didn't think it was possible," he explained as he wiped her tears away. "Wait, is this why you said you couldn't marry me?

She nodded slowly. "I didn't know you wanted kids. You never said. It was always my fantasy."

"Oh it was mine too," he responded. Then he took her mouth in a loving kiss that left them both breathless. "So does this mean that you will marry me? Please say yes."

"Yes, Alistair Theirin, I will marry you." she answered happily before taking his mouth with hers.

Alistair rolled her over so he was once again on top of her. "I love you," he said before claiming her as his forever.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

Six months had gone by since the night Aubrie told Alistair about the twins. Six _wonderful_ months.

The day after their talk, they set out for Highever. The entire way there, Alistair kept asking about the twins. When they were born, what they looked like, how big were they. It was as if his whole world suddenly revolved around them.

When they finally arrived at the Cousland castle, Alistair was so excited he almost knocked over Leliana trying to find them. "Where are they?"

Leliana laughed. "Hello to you too, Alistair."

Alistair looked at her, actually noticing her. "Oh hello Leliana. I'm sorry I'm just excited. I'm a father, you know. Well of course you know, you've been taking care of my children. My children...haha, that sounds funny. I'm rambling aren't I."

This time both Leliana and Aubrie laughed. "One of the many reasons why I love you, Alistair." Aubrie said. Then she turned to Leliana and gave her friend a big hug. "I've missed you Lili. Where are the twins. Are they napping?"

"Yes, sound asleep," Leliana replied.

Aubrie had Alistair follow her to the twins bedroom. Alistair looked at each child as they slept in their bassinets. "They're so little," he stated.

"They're babies, Alistair," she told him smiling. "Babies are little."

"Can I hold them?" Alistair asked.

"Of course," she replied. "But you may want to hold them one at a time. It can be a little difficult to hold two babies at once."

First she picked up AliRose and placed her in his arms, showing him the best way to hold her. After a little while he reluctantly handed her back to Aubrie, who then placed her back in her bassinet. Then she let him hold Duncan. "Wow," he said in amazement. "He does look like me."

A few weeks later, as a thank you to all their friends for bringing them together again, they held a small dinner. At the dinner they gave each of their friends a gift: Gold rings which were engraved with both the Theirin and Cousland crests. Their friends were pleased, and were happy to learn that the couple had set a date for their wedding. Though Fergus told Alistair if he ever left Aubrie again he would not hesitate to send Zevran to hunt him down. Not in the nice way either. To that Alistair responded, "Don't worry, I'm never letting her out of my sight again. She's stuck with me whether she wants to be or not."

Aubrie's fantasy came true. They did in fact find a little house in Highever where they could raise the twins. It wasn't far from the castle, which was convenient, since it allowed Fergus's new love, Leliana, to act as a nanny to the twins whenever Aubrie and Alistair needed some alone time.

Today was Alistair and Aubrie's wedding day, finally. Up until this point Aubrie had been anxious. She couldn't wait to be Alistair's bride. However, as she stood there looking at all the people waiting for her to walk down the aisle to greet her soon-to-be husband, she actually to feel sick. But then her green eyes locked with Alistair's brown ones, and all nervousness disappeared. She was ready.

Alistair couldn't have been more proud as he watched his soon-to-be wife walk down the aisle towards him. Standing next to her brother in her mother's gown, with her blonde hair partially pulled up, while the remainder of it lay in waves on her shoulders. Her beauty was breathtaking. Alistair felt like the luckiest man alive. Not only did he have two beautiful children, but from this day forward the most beautiful woman in all of Thedas, would be his.


End file.
